dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose vs. Emperor Mateus
Amy Rose from Sonic (Bloodstar22) takes on Emperor Mateus from Final Fantasy (John1Thousand) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction Amy Rose was chasing after Sonic the Hedgehog in the Green Hills. Despite Sonic trying to lore her away, this did not stop her. However a loud boom erupted as a rock splattered Sonic to a pulp. Amy halted in time before running into it. Amy: Sonic!!! No!!! Just as she was about to cry the demonic troops of Mateus came in the horizon. He looked and gave a swift gesture. Mateus: Light her up. Another blast erupted, but she quickly came on the hilltop. Pulling out her hammer, she bashed several demonic soldiers. Mateus felt that she could be quite the challenge. He got off his thrown and grabbed his septer. Mateus: I must admit your emotions will get the better of you. Amy: I will kill you for what you did to Sonic. Mateus: You are just as weak as him. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Spike's Arena) Amy Rose charged at the emperor swinging her hammer at his head. Mateus was able to block with his staff. He then twirled his staff as thundaga hits the Hedgehog sending her back. With the distance, he cast a spell on the ground and sent it towards her. As she recovered Rose was hit by the spell as fire caught her on fire. In an attempt to escape the fire Amy Rose curled into a ball and dashed towards the emperor. This worked as it hit Mateus and knocked him backwards. With this Amy grabbed her hammer and started to bash him in the gut. Mateus grabbed his staff and jabbed her away from him. Mateus: Suffer Mateus summoned a tornado that lifted the hedgehog off the ground and away from the Emperor’s sight. Twirling his staff around, he marches off as he heads towards the destroyed area of Green Hills. As he heads towards the rock he hears a loud noise in the distance. Despite hearing something, he could not see anything. However this was met by a punch followed by several blunt hits against his legs. This enraged him as he was still not able to see his opponent. Mateus: Come on out. I will make sure you Death comes Swift. Another attack came for his head sending him to the ground. However Emperor Mateus noticed a shadow before it vanished. He believed that Amy had leaped. With this assumption, he rolled out of the way. He then shot a flare at the mysterious figure. Mateus: Burn! Amy: Agh!!! The attack blew her cover as her invisiblity disappeared. She was then bashed over the head several times with the staff. The emperor then used three blasts of Firaga to destroy Amy’s hammer. Mateus: You seem out of luck. Amy: That is where you are wrong. Amy then summoned another hammer out of thin air. He then threw them at the emperor who destroyed each one with a fireball. With a final attempt he set up several alchemy circles on the ground and to the sides of him. Mateus was ready to create a giant tornado. Mateus: The time has come, you have been an annoying worm. Time for us to part ways. Amy: Oh no you don’t. You don’t get off that easy. As the emperor shot the tornado at her, she’s pinned and crated her own pink tornado. She head straight into it, and with enough speed destroyed Mateus’ tornado. Mateus: What!? Amy then threw her hammer at the circles. These caused a chain reaction of blowing up Emperor Mateus, causing him to fly up into the air. Amy leaped off the pink tornado and swung her hammer. The force caused his torso to blow up into pieces. K.O. Amy landed back to the ground as she walked away and towards the two corpses. As the hedgehog read Mateus Notes, shock came into her eyes. With no time to lose she ran off. Amy: I am sorry Sonic Results Winning Combatant: Amy Rose: 14 Mateus: 3 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 13 Details Follow Amy’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music